Unexplainable Feelings
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Hiei has this... feeling... but he doesn't know what it could be. He goes to the one person he can trust with such a secret, Kurama. YAOI KxH
1. I want to ask you something

It had been the same for months; every night, Kurama would go to his window, opening it slowly as the breeze entered the room, playing with his hair as it rushed by. Sometimes he would feel the suppressed aura of a surprise guest, but he could only smile… he opened the window for him, just incase.

For the first time, when he walked away from the window, he heard a voice. The soft voice called his name and he turned to find a small figure sitting on his windowsill.

The visitor's eyes were filled with doubt and anxiety, emotions he'd never show to anyone… anyone except him.

Kurama smiled, reassuring him, "Hiei. I was wandering when you'd finally come in. You've been outside watching me for some time."

The smaller boy felt a sudden heat rise in his cheeks and quickly turned away, getting down from the windowsill, "I… wanted to ask you something." Even though he had suppressed his energy, Kurama had still known he was there. He'd have to be more careful in the future, not that it mattered since Kurama was probably the only one who could feel him.

Curious, the redhead wandered over to the bed, sitting down, "You have a question?" He watched as the little demon pulled out the chair from his desk, sitting down, "I'll do my best to answer."

He was finding it difficult to even look at the fox demon, so he simply stared at the floor, "Well, I have this… feeling…"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly for a moment, but he quickly hid his surprise, "A… feeling?"

Hiei cleared his throat, "I was hoping you could tell me what it was. You're good with these… things, right?" He finally looked up at him, twiddling his thumbs impatiently.

"Well, I suppose." He was definitely the better choice for explaining feelings out of Kuwabara and Yuusuke. "How… do you feel when you get the feeling?" It was strange enough Hiei couldn't understand his own feelings, but all the years they had known each other it seemed… normal enough.

Hiei scoffed. He'd finally had the courage to approach Kurama, but explaining seemed even more difficult than the original approach! "It's… warm." Was the only thing he could manage.

Staring in confusion Kurama urged him to continue.

"I…" Hiei hid his face slightly with the shadows created by his hair. "I don't really know. It's really warm. And sometimes it makes me feel nervous. I can feel it here…" He put his hand on his chest. "It's like the way I feel about Yukina… but different." He waited for Kurama to talk.

Lifting his glance to meet Hiei's hopeless eyes the redhead felt a flush of embarrassment, "I believe…" He noticed Hiei staring, anxious for the answer, "…it's love." He waited to see his reaction.

Staring for a moment he let the word soak in, "Love." He couldn't even comprehend the feeling. He was… in love?

Smiling, Kurama stood, pulling Hiei from his perch, "It's ok, it's nice to be in love. Don't worry so much." He tried to reassure him, but inside he felt a prick of pain.

After a moment the little demon grabbed him roughly by the wrist, "What should I do!?"

"What?" He looked at him, shocked.

He asked again, "What would you do if you were in love?"

Forcing himself to smile to disguise his sorrow he answered, "I would… definitely tell them." It was such a lie because he could never gather enough courage to admit him love.

His cheeks burned in embarrassment, "Tell them…?" Just as Kurama turned to look at him he took it upon himself to leave, disappearing in a gust of wind.

The redhead couldn't bring himself to move. He was too overcome with sorrow. Why had he ever told Hiei to tell when he couldn't even tell Hiei how he felt about him! But the chance had passed and now the little demon had finally fallen in love. There was obviously no chance for him… but why did the other's happiness crush his heart.


	2. I want to tell you something

A week had passed since the conversation had occurred. Still, each night he would open his window, but each time it seemed harder and harder to open.

Wandering over to the bed he sat down, seemingly drained of life, Kurama sighed. Ever since that day he had felt so empty, as if her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"Kurama…"

A voice called him. He looked towards his window and saw the black haired vixen. His heart stopped.

"Kurama," Hiei stared again, continuing when the redhead looked up at him, "I wanted to tell you something."

As he got closer the fox demon found his presence heart-wrenching; he struggled to hold back his tears.

"I know… you said I should talk when I'm in love, right." He noticed the redhead nod. He looked almost frightened, was it a good idea- no! there was no going back. "Kurama, I-" His eyes widened as he saw a stream of tears caress the others cheeks.

At first he wasn't sure what to do. The moonlight glimmered on the warm liquid burn the other's cheeks as they turned pink with frustration. He went to raise his hands to cover his face but was stopped by the small but strong hands, grabbing his wrists. Hiei did the only thing he could think of… he kissed him.

They fell back onto the bed, Hiei pushing himself on top of Kurama. At first he was tense under him as his tears slowly died away and he relaxed. Hiei broke their kiss with a gasping breath, releasing the wrists in his grasp to whip away his tears. "Kurama, I-" His heart fluttered as he looked into those sparkling green eyes. It was way harder to say than it should have been.

Smiling, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, "I love you too." He pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
